Prompt 39: Feathers
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Grillby and Sonia get into some mischief with feathers. Need I say more? :) Tickle story. :)


**From my list of Undertale Tickle Prompts on my Deviantart page. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I only own Sonia.**

* * *

 **Prompt 39: Feathers  
(Grillby and Sonia; romantic pairing)**

Sonia inserted two long, colorful feathers into the vase of flowers, carefully gluing them together at the top to make the flowers look like a canopy over the flowers. "Perfect," she said to herself. "These feathers make these really stand out."

She was making gifts for people that she knew, both monster and human, for Easter. She had even managed to find flowers that matched color schemes and feathers that also matched color schemes. She was working on a purple and white flower arrangement with purple feathers for Toriel. "Oh, she'll love this," she said before turning to a vase full of yellow flowers and had yellow feathers. "Alphys will love this one."

She then checked her supplies. "Let's see, blue for Undyne, purple and pink for Frisk, yellow and green for Chara, and light blue for Shyren," she said to herself.

She had just finished putting together Undyne's gift when she heard someone gently clear their throat and nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned to find the monster she had fallen for behind her. "Ah, Grillby, you startled me," she said, smiling up at him to show she wasn't upset.

"I'm sorry, my lovely flame," the fire monster said, his voice going deep and his eyes full of love for her as he pulled her into him in a warm hug and a deep kiss that made her moan in appreciation before she gently squeezed his arm and he gently broke the kiss, helping her stay upright until she got her balance back.

"What are you up to, my handsome fire man?" She asked.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing with your project, my love," he said.

"Well, I'm almost done," she said. "Did you get the Easter eggs filled with candy for the kids?"

"Yes," he said. "It will be quite a sight to see them all searching for the eggs."

Sonia chuckled as she began working on another flower arrangement, putting the feathers into the arrangement. Grillby noted that she seemed to be putting the finishing touches to them. "The recipients of these lovely arrangements will no doubt enjoy them," he said to her.

"I think they will too," she replied. "I decided on color schemes for each one so that these would be unique."

"Do you have enough feathers for them all?" Grillby asked curiously, picking up a long pink feather.

"Yes, I do," the young woman replied as she finished the last two flower and feather arrangements. "There. Now to let the glue dry and these will be ready for Easter gifts."

"I can think of a gift I can receive right now without waiting for Easter," the fire monster said, mischief in his voice.

Sonia turned to look at him. "Oh?" She asked, a smile on her voice. "A French kiss perhaps?"

He smirked at her. "That would be a nice gift, but not quite the one I have in mind," he said, going up to her, still holding the long, pink feather.

"What do you have in mind then?"

The next thing she knew, she was gently pinned to the floor with her lover's telekinesis, a power he rarely used and he smirked at her, twirling the long feather in his hand. "Your laughter, my beautiful flame," he said before moving her shirt up to the bottom of her rib cage and began running the feather over her sensitive stomach.

Sonia should have guessed her lover was going to tickle her, but she knew that he knew that she really didn't mind it, because he tickled her to show he loved her and he also loved hearing her laugh. She burst into laughter now as the telekinesis let go and she squirmed and laughed as Grillby continued tickling her stomach with the feather. "I've got you, my love," he cooed into her ear.

When he paused to give her a breather, she made her move, gently tackling him to the floor and surprising him. "If you think I'm the only one getting tickled, you're wrong, honey," she said with a big smile as she snagged another feather and reaching down to unbutton his shirt.

Grillby chuckled, but didn't stop her. It was only fair after all, but once that feather made contact with his stomach, he almost leapt out of his skin with a howl of laughter that made Sonia burst into giggles. "Looks like feathers are just as effective on fire monsters as they are on humans," she said teasingly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SONIA! MY LOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOVE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed as he squirmed.

She giggled again. "I've got you, Grillby," she teased, still running the feather over his stomach. "If I had known you were ticklish, I would have given you a tickle torture sooner."

She then gasped as he suddenly grabbed her hands and gently rolled them so he was gently pinning her down and the feather in his hand brushed over her neck, making her squeak.

"HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" She giggled.

"Ah, your laughter, my love, is truly a gift," he said before stopping and setting the feather aside, his hands taking hold of her wrists and pinning them by her head, still being gentle before he kissed her deeply, letting her hands go as he moved his head to her neck, kissing her neck lovingly.

"Grillby," Sonia breathed lovingly before running her hands over his bare chest and he groaned in pleasure.

"Sonia, my lovely flame," he whispered, his voice going low and making her shudder in a good way.

Warm lips then pressed against her lips and she welcomed the kiss before a warm tongue made itself known in her mouth and she moaned in pleasure before they both gently broke away and tried to catch their breaths.

"Grillby, how did I get so lucky to fall for a guy like you?" She asked.

"How did I get so lucky to catch the most beautiful girl in the world in my arms that night?" He asked with a smile.

Sonia giggled. It had been three months after the monsters had come up to the surface that she had met the fire monster and she had been surprised at how down to Earth he was and how he was a good listener. One night, she had been very happy about a promotion at her job that she had danced into his restaurant, eager to share the good news with him. Well, he had been mopping the floor when she had danced in and the slick floor made it hard for her to keep her balance as she danced and she was about to slip and fall, possibly even twist her ankle. But in the nick of time, Grillby swooped in, catching her bridal style in his arms and turning gracefully, catching his balance after a moment. Sans had whistled and teased the fire monster about the catch and he had been embarrassed, but Sonia surprised him by asking if he had a girlfriend or a mate. He had replied that he hadn't and she gave him a kiss on the mouth, surprising him. When she gently pulled away, he was still stunned and she giggled, telling him that she followed the principle that if a guy saved her, then she had to thank him with a kiss.

When she had returned the next night, she was a little embarrassed and was about to apologize for putting him in a tight spot when he had gathered her in his arms so lovingly and asked her if she had a boyfriend or mate. She hadn't and he asked if she'd be willing to be his girlfriend. He loved her. And she loved him in return.

That had been nearly three years ago and they were very close as boyfriend and girlfriend. It wouldn't be long before they became mates for life.

Sonia blinked, coming back to the present and smiling up at Grillby. "Guess I danced right into your arms, handsome," she said.

"Yes, and love guided my arms around you," he said as he leaned down and kissed her again, helping her stand up before wrapping his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him as the feathers quietly drifted to the floor, but they were too lost in the loving kiss to pay that any mind.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
